Chick Figures (Pink and Stacy Episode)
This is the Chick Figures about Pink and Stacy, for the gender bent episode, go here. Ever wondered what Pink & Stacy's lives were like? Well your about to find out what THEY do in their day! Characters *Pink *Stacy *Red *Blue *Rapper *Holly *Steve (mentioned) Transcript (Stacy playing Flame War) Stacy: Come on bitch! You can do better than that! (Stacy's avatar stabs Red's avatar) Game Announcer: Shit! Stacy: You kiss your mouth with that mother!? (shows Pink exiting a car outside her house) Pink: Thanks for the great night Blue! Blue: But of course! Anything for my beautiful lady! Pink: (blushes and laughs) Oh you! See ya! (blows a kiss to Blue) Blue: (catches kiss) Right on my heart baby! (Pink enters her house and finds Stacy in her room) Pink: Stacy!? What the hell!? Stacy: Sup bitch? Where have you been? Pink: On a date with Blue! And what are you doing in my house!? Stacy: Remember last week when Wolf & Rapper visited my new house? Pink: Yeah and? Stacy: I think they set it on fire or something. So I decided to come live with you until I get a new dog house. Pink: You mean a HOUSE? Stacy: Same thing right? Pink: What!? Not it's not! Stacy: Really? Because my older house smelled like dog. Pink: Why couldn't you go stay with Red!? Stacy: Red's outta town. I heard he's going to a prostitute club. Pink: (face palm) Oh brother. Fine! You can stay in my house! (the night it shows Pink sleeping in her bed when she hears noises from outside) Pink: What's that? Is that you Stacy? (Pink sees Stacy asleep next to her) Stacy: (mumbling in sleep) I can't make out with you Pink, I'm not drunk yet. Pink: Ew! (suddenly the noise gets louder and suddenly Rapper crashes through her window) Rapper: BRUCE ARE YOU IN HERE!?!? YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY SHOTGUN!!! Pink: (dead scared) AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! RAPPER!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK!!!??? Rapper: Whoops! Sorry! Wrong house. (crashes through another window) Pink: (calls out) Your gonna pay for that asshole! (gets back into bed and falls asleep) (the next morning, Pink heads into the kitchen where Stacy has made 'breakfast') Pink: (notices her breakfast) You call this breakfast? Stacy: What? Can't we eat oysters all the time? Pink: Uh, no! (gets out bacon and eggs) You should eat these particually types of food at breakfast. (begins eating) Stacy: Whatever! (rubs her oysters on her face) Pink: Eww! It's like your having sex with an actual girl! Why do you have to be such a lesbian!? Stacy: Cuz I'm the sexiest girl in the world! Pink: I'm pretty sure Fox was. Stacy: Whatever! (begins eating pixie sticks) Pink: (sigh) I'll go on a walk. (walks out of the house) Stacy: Later bitch! Pink: (thinks in head) Ugh! I can't stand that purple bitch another minute! (Pink bumps into Holly) Oh! Sorry Holly. Holly: It's alright. I'm in a bad mood anyway. Pink: Why? Holly: I had a fight with Steve last night, he said that he's got a new upcoming job and that he says he doesn't have time for me. Pink: Ouch. That must hurt for you. But I'm sure he still loves you. Holly: (sighs) Yeah, he does. Why do you look so miserable? Pink: Ugh! Stacy just literally moved into my house because her house burned down. Holly: And why? Pink: Long story. And Red's outta town so she can't go stay with him. Holly: Well maybe I can help you build her house. Pink: Really? Holly: Yeah! I used to be a house worker. Pink: (excited) Oh my god! Thank you Holly! Holly: Oh you won't have to thank me until- (time cut) Now! (shows Stacy's house completely fixed) Pink: OMG! Thank you Holly! (hugs Holly) Holly: Heh, okay Pink don't thank me too hard. Stacy: Hey look! My house is alive! (runs inside) Pink: And now I can just relax. (Time cut, Stacy's house is burned again) Pink: Fuck. '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases